<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Failed Suicide by HollyShort363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161507">The Failed Suicide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyShort363/pseuds/HollyShort363'>HollyShort363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninjago - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Story, Ninja, Ninjago, Ninjago Love Story, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyShort363/pseuds/HollyShort363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On WattPad under the name  @HollyShort363<br/>I may transfer it to this website someday. Summary:</p><p>I'm alone. I'm unloved. I'm abandoned. It's highschool.<br/>I am loved, but I can't feel it. I'm not abandoned, but I can't feel it. But I am alone.<br/>So I attempted Suicide, but these people saved me. And in more ways then one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole (Ninjago)/OC, Jay (Ninjago) /OC, Kai (Ninjago)/OC, Lloyd (Ninjago) /OC, Zane (Ninjago) /OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Failed Suicide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book is on WattPad under the name:  @HollyShort363</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This book is on WattPad along with some of my other works. I may post it to this website someday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>